Bloodstone
Background There are many sources in game that say Bloodstone is actually what Twinblade's Camp has become after the events of Fable. It is also located in the same area of Twinblade's camp in relation to the remnants of Oakvale. Survivors of the destruction likely came here as to travel away from the area, as death would come to those unable to fend for themselves in the marshes. One sure fact that it is the camp is the archaeologist scroll found in Bloodstone, the clue is "Site where camp once stood." General Information Location and Ownership Bloodstone is located on a harbor near the remnants of Oakvale. It is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides, ocean on the fourth. This makes it almost completely cut off from the rest of Albion, so the only way of traveling to Bloodstone, other than traveling through Wraithmarsh, is by ship or a nearby Cullis Gate from Brightwood Tower. For the most part it is a modest town and of average size. While there is no real figure of power, the pirate Reaver is the common held "Mayor" figure of the town and runs the port. He does little to help the town's growth, however, spending most of his time and energy capturing ships, hosting wild parties and preening himself. Law The law in the town is limited. The town has no sheriff or guard units making it lawless. This does not mean it is unprotected. The citizens of the town are vigilantes and are free to take the law in their own hands, though they are not much of a threat to you, as they are not very strong. They can be taken down with one shot with a gun/crossbow, one hit of a magic spell, and 2 or 3 hits with a sword or mace (Depending on level and abilities). Economy The town's economy leaves much to be desired as the town is very isolated. You can improve the economy of the town by buying and selling frequently. This can help the town turn into a better environment for the people. Reaver's smuggling operation likely contributes to much of the town's economy, alongside prostitution ,alcohol, and "Haunted Cavern" Industries. Gambling The game master in the waterfront plays a special version of Keystone called Bloodstone where, instead of trying to win as in the conventional Keystone pub game, you make bets on what numbers will lose. Travel to Westcliff You can travel to Westcliff from here by Ship which is quicker (in game days) than fast travel. You must pay 25 gold to do so. Places of Interest *Bloodstone Manor - (Home of Reaver.) *Temple of Benevolent Yokels - (Home to Toby, a con-artist, and the T.O.B.Y quest.) Jobs Available in Bloodstone *Bartender *The Society (Assassin Jobs) Demon Door Winter Lodge: It seems the partygoers of Bloodstone aren't the only ones to enjoy a good song. If you possess a Lute and the skills to play it this door will be begging for a tune. Play poorly though and you will only receive an insult. Play well and you will gain access to the Winter Lodge. However don't get too comfortable, the Lodge contains a nasty secret of its own. Trivia *If you go to Bloodstone's stone cutter, you will find a gravestone behind the seller saying "You slept with my mother! Where did it all go wrong?!?", presumably referring to Captain Jock Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns